The present invention generally relates to systems for printing legal currency and negotiable instruments. More particularly, the invention is directed to a global network computer system which can be accessed from a remote location and can print legal currency or negotiable instruments at the same or at a different remote location. The present invention also relates to methods for unique identification and redemption of centrally printed negotiable instruments, including greenback currency with printed indicia.
In recent years, the use of computer systems in transferring funds from one account to another has spread widely and has become the standard procedure for banking operations. In addition, access to computer systems via telephone connections by home computer systems has increased significantly. Computer systems in common usage by banks and other financial institutions include Automated Teller Machines enabling the user to perform a limited number of financial transactions. These computer systems are able to dispense legal currency and debit the user's account in the corresponding amounts. Some of these computer systems further include a networking means for accessing accounts in different banks or financial institutions, to debit and credit the accounts, check balances, and the like.
The Automated Teller Machines and the computer systems associated therewith are typically used by the general public for withdrawing cash at the location of the machine without the need for a teller. Automated Teller machines have the disadvantage of requiring daily maintenance and re-supplying with cash. In addition, the machines are subject to vandalism and theft, resulting in substantial financial losses.
The use of the Automated Teller Machines by the bank customers also is limited by the availability of the machines. Many banking computer systems are limited to well defined geographic areas so that the customer is not able to withdraw cash or conduct other business while traveling. Traveling in different countries further compounds the difficulties in obtaining cash and making foreign legal currency conversions. Also personal security is becoming of great concern relative to the use of ATM machines in public places.
Another disadvantage of conventional cash is its use in illegal business transactions. The current invention eliminates the use of traditional cash and provides an audit trail for all Fax Cash.TM. transactions. The wide spread adoption of the current invention will serve to eliminate drug and other forms of illegal trade which in turn will eliminate drug related crime.
The computer systems of banking and financial institutions have not provided adequately for the customer needs in offering a computer system which can readily supply cash, checks or other negotiable instruments at a location of choice selected by the user. Several computer systems and programs are available to enable personal computers to conduct business at remote locations.
Other systems enable the user to access a computer system via a keypad such as a touch-tone telephone keypad. The keypad is used to enter both alpha and numeric data and has been taught in several patents held by the current inventor, Tsakanikas. These patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,276, 3,618,038, 3,647,973, and 4,427,848 which are incorporated herein by reference. The current invention employs the technology taught in these patents as part of a communications system. The technology disclosed is not limited to a conventional touch-tone telephone keypad.
Various specific prior art techniques for developing a multiplicity of discrete control and data signals utilized for the transmission of alphabet characters, numeric and data control information from a keypad are described below. A particular embodiment of the current invention may use any number of these techniques. The descriptions are written relative to the printed characters on a transaction terminal or touch-tone keypad. The techniques described easily can be applied to any form of keypad. For example the keypads of an ATM, a facsimile machine, a cellular phone, or a transaction terminal are very similar to a touch-tone keypad. The word "keypad" is used in these specifications to denote a data entry device distinct from a keyboard in that less than 26 keys are used to enter alpha characters.
A conventional touch-tone telephone or transaction terminal has 12 buttons. These buttons are arranged in four horizontal rows and three vertical rows. While this arrangement sometimes comprises 16 buttons, or even more sophisticated designs, without departing from the concept of this technique, it is helpful to consider the arrangement as now commonly used to facilitate an explanation and further, to demonstrate the manifest simplicity and applicability to the production of a number of discrete information signals far exceeding the number of "push buttons" provided on the hand-set.
With the existing arrangement, for example, the four horizontal rows of push buttons include 1-2-3, 4-5-6, 7-8-9, and 0, respectively, FIG. 3. The three vertical rows include 1-4-7, 2-5-8-0, and 3-6-9, respectively. The buttons further include letters of the alphabet with the exception of the letters Q and Z. In this invention the period "." and the letters Q and Z are assigned to the "1" button in the order listed.
The first of six data entry techniques described is the Count Along the Button Entry Mode (CAB) which was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,848. This particular CAB mode was designed as the fastest means of data entry with the fewest number of key strokes. The # key will invoke the "enter numbers only" feature. The "2" through "9" keys are assigned to transmit the numbers and letters printed thereon. The "1" key is assigned the ".", "Q" and "Z" codes. The "0" key is assigned the "," "go to features levels", "space" and "shift upper/lower case" codes.
The numbers are entered directly, after selecting the # key. The three letters that are on each key are sequenced on a key-by-key basis, and not for the entire key pad as is common with other modes. The letters are selected by successive key depressions. The first, second or third letter of each key are accessed by pressing one, two, or three strokes on that particular key. The selected letter on the particular key is sent as soon as any other key is depressed. For example, two strokes on the "2" key will select the letter "B". However, the letter "B" is not sent until another key is depressed.
This mode is fast and easy to use and competes with most other modes since the user only needs to select the letter without depressing a separate "enter" key. Transmission of the letter occurs automatically when the user begins selecting the next letter. The # or the * key may still be used as the "enter" key.
When two letters from the same key are required, the first desired letter of the particular key is first selected by successive sequential strokes followed by a stroke of the # key to send the first desired letter. Although depressing any other key also will send the letter, the first letter of that key will be selected for the next transmission.
Since the selected letter is sent after another key is depressed, direct audio response may be cumbersome and confusing. In preferred embodiments of this mode, audio response is relative to one or more words rather than to each letter, when it is used.
The key strokes required to enter "2Q CATS" in the CAB mode are as follows:
______________________________________ 1. # (number mode) 2. 2 (2 is entered) 3. * (alpha mode) 4. 11 (two Times) (Q is selected) 5. 222 (three times) (Q is entered and C is selected) 6. * (C is entered) 7. 2 (A is selected) 8. 8 (A is entered and T is selected) 9. 777 (three times) (T is entered and S is selected) 10. * (S is entered) 11. # (may be used to signal that the current entry is complete) ______________________________________
The data entry mode referred to as the Modified Count Along the Button Data Entry Mode is next described. It was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,848. In this mode, for example, the * key is used to sequence the letters in a manner similar to that described above. The # key will invoke the "enter numbers only" feature. Sequential strokes of the * key will sequence the letters.
The data entry technique is similar to the previously described mode. Numbers are entered directly after selecting the # key. Sequencing the letters is performed by successive strokes of the * key. Pressing one stroke of the * key causes the first letter on each number key to be ready for transmission when a number key is depressed. A second sequential stroke of the * key will sequence the key pad to the second letter position. A third sequential stroke of the * key will sequence the keypad to the third letter position. Another stroke of the * key will sequence the keypad to a fourth position or back to the first position. Any number of keys may be pressed between strokes of the * key. Each stroke of a number key will transmit the letter that corresponds to the number of sequential strokes of the * key that have been pressed at that time. Selecting the # key will reset the letter sequencer to its first position along with changing to the "enter number only" mode. This allows the # key to be used as a letter sequencer reset should the user wish to quickly return to the first position.
Another data entry mode is referred to as the Relevant Character Data Entry Mode and was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,848. This mode can be used as a default mode since it offers a simple (Quickey.TM.) method of alphanumeric data entry for short messages. In this mode the # key will invoke the "enter numbers only" feature. A short stroke (e.g. under 240 milliseconds) of the * key will invoke the "enter letters only" feature. A long stroke (e.g. 240 milliseconds or longer) of the * key will cancel the last character that was entered in the buffer. Successive long strokes of the * key will cancel the entire last word, sentence or the entire buffer memory.
The "2" through "9" keys can transmit the number and letters that are printed on them. The "1" key is assigned the period "." and the letters "Q," and "Z" in that order. The "0" (OPER) key is assigned in addition to "0" any or all of the following: "space between words," "go to command feature level," and "verify last character".
Using this technique, the numbers are entered directly after selecting the # key. Letters are sequenced on each key by selecting a combination of short and long key strokes. The operating system measures periods of inactivity following a short key stroke and will interpret them as a long key stroke. This will be referred to for the remainder of this discussion as a computer signal. A long key stroke or computer signal enters the letter, while a short key will shift the selector to the next letter. For instance, two short strokes followed by a long stroke or signal on the "2" key will transmit the letter "C." One long stroke or computer signal on the "2" key will send the letter "A." The sequencer is set back to the first position each time a long stroke or key is engaged. For example, to enter "2 CATS," one simply presses the # key followed by the "2" key. Then a stroke on the "0" key to designate a space. Then two short and a long on the "2" key will send the letter "C". A long stroke or computer signal on the "2" key will send the letter "A". A long stroke or computer signal on the "8" key will designate the "T". Two short strokes followed by a long stroke or computer signal on the "7" key will designate the "S".
The Twin Depression Technique makes use of some properties of the tones generated by a touch tone keyboard. This technique was disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,276 and in 3,647,973.
The operation of a touch-tone keyboard, for example, is such that for any button pushed or otherwise actuated a Dual Tone Multiple Frequency (DTMF) is produced at the output. The frequencies developed can be considered to correspond to row and column numbers. For example, A1 represents the frequency component common to first horizontal row, A2 the second horizontal row, A3 the third horizontal row and A4 the fourth horizontal row. Also B1 represents the frequency component common to the first vertical column, B2 the second vertical column, and B3 the third vertical column. Then, when push-button 1 is depressed, frequency components A1 and B1 are simultaneously produced. Frequency component A1 appears in the first horizontal row, and frequency component B1 appears in the first vertical column. The intersection of the first horizontal row with the first vertical column is push-button 1. When push-button 2 is depressed, frequency components A1 and B2 appear on the output. Push-button 2 is in the intersection of the first horizontal row and the second vertical column. There are two frequency components simultaneously produced at the output of the telephone handset for any single depression of a given push-button number 0 through 9, plus an * or # button. These are known as harmonic frequencies. Other keyboards that do not produce tones can still use these general principles to generate or otherwise discriminate unique signals.
The twin depression technique makes use of the foregoing and further realizes the potential of producing differing signals than that above described in the event that two or more push buttons are depressed simultaneously in a horizontal row or vertical column. Eight discrete signals or frequencies are obtained depending on the number and arrangement of buttons that are simultaneously depressed. Simple computer control consistent herewith merely requires simultaneous depression or other actuation of two or more buttons in rows or columns. More particularly, it has been found that with the conventional touch-tone telephone handset, simultaneous depression of two or more buttons in any given row causes but a single discrete frequency component to appear at the output of the telephone handset. For example, if two push buttons corresponding respectively to the numerals 5 and 8 were simultaneously depressed, or otherwise actuated, only frequency component B2 would appear on the output of the telephone handset and thus be transmitted along the interconnection line. Frequency components A2 and A3 would not be present. When two push buttons corresponding respectively to numerals 2 and 3 are simultaneously depressed, the frequency component A1 appears while frequency components B2 and B3 do not appear.
This procedure provides a technique which, as mentioned above, utilizes this capability to produce both command or control as well as alphanumeric data input signals to a computer.
It is important to realize that in accordance with the above description, any given piece of data, whether it be alphabetical or numeric or in any language, and any given instruction or command signal can be represented by an instantaneous single output signal produced by the proper twin depression or other actuation of two or more of the push buttons existing on a standard push-button or "Touch-Tone" telephone handset. For instruction or command signals, the single output signal may consist of only one signal or frequency component according to the above example. Whereas for alphanumeric data input, the single output signal may consist of two frequency components which, while harmonic in nature, are instantaneous. Obviously, a "reverse" logic also may be used wherein a signal output of one frequency component represents data information and a signal output of two frequency components represents command information. This single signal technique permits a user of the system to perform only one operation for each piece of data and for each command given to a computer. Furthermore, this technique can yield a virtually unlimited number of single or multiple discrete output signals which can be produced merely by varying the number and particular button or buttons depressed or actuated.
A further data entry technique is the Straight Pass Through Data Entry Mode disclosed in the Comput-A-Talk.TM. Users Manual, .COPYRGT.1982, Telephone Computer Company. This particular mode is designed to be plug compatible with most conventional audio response systems using the Touch-Tone telephone as the input keyboard. This data entry method permits the pass through of the 12 dual tone signals generated by pressing a Touch-Tone key. The additional four available DTMF harmonic tones when a fourth column of keys is used are converted to ASCII A, B, C and D respectively. The raw Touch-Tone signals are passed through without any translation. However, the straight pass through technique does convert the Touch-Tone signals into bona fide ASCII codes.
When a key is depressed longer than 240 milliseconds, 128 is added to the ASCII value transmitted from the system to a computer. For example, a short depression of the "1" key transmits an ASCII "1" (Decimal 49) while a long depression of the "1" key transmits an 8 bit binary number corresponding to ASCII "1"+128 (or 177 decimal). The straight pass through technique converts the Touch-Tone signals (#, *, 0-9) into bona fide ASCII equivalents of the #, *, 0-9.
The final data entry technique described is the Delayed Depression Data Entry Mode and is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,038. This mode allows the user to transmit most of the 128 characters defined by the ASCII standard including all of the numbers, the upper and lower case letters, and 30 punctuation marks and symbols. The # key will invoke the "enter numbers only" feature. A short stroke of the * key will cause the device to give a verbal verification of the last character that was entered. Successive long strokes of the * key will cancel the last character, word, sentence or entire memory buffer.
In this mode, the keyboard assignments will depend on the portion of the ASCII code that has been chosen for transmitting. Each key is assigned ten different characters. Numbers are entered directly after selecting a long # key stroke. Letters, punctuation, and numbers are chosen by pressing long strokes on the "1" through "9" buttons. A long stroke of the "1", "2," and "3" choose respectively the upper case first, second and third letters of each such additional numeric key. A long stroke of the "4", "5" and "6" keys select respectively the lower case first, second, and third letters of each subsequent key. A long stroke of the "7", "8" and "9" will each assign a different punctuation and special character set to the keyboard. Long depression of keys "0" through "9" may be used at any time during data entry, to select a different character or function set for transmission of desired data by short depressions of keys "0" through "9." The value that is transmitted by any short key depression will be defined by the last long key depression.
These systems effect automatic remote control of a computer or computer device through keypads and telephones using the keypad instead of a computer keyboard. These keypad techniques provide for a selective generation of a plurality of output signals. These output signals are decoded and then encoded by a programmed translator device in a manner so as to effect operation of any desired computer mechanism at any location. These prior art systems, however, do not provide a means for dispensing legal currency or negotiable instruments at a desired location.